It is proposed that the 1995 NIGMS Minority Programs symposium be held in Washington, DC. October 11 - 15, 1955. The objectives of the symposium are: 1) To provide a forum through which undergraduate students who participate in specified programs supported through the NIGMS and in programs designated for inclusion by the NIGMS can present the results of their research in a scientific environment appropriate for their level of training; 2) To stimulate the scientific curiosity of participants through presentations by accomplished scientists grouped in mini-symposia settings and who provide information on biomedical research topics of special concern that are geared towards an undergraduate audience; 3) To inform undergraduates in a formal setting of the responsibilities of scientists regarding the ethical conduct of research; 4) To create an atmosphere in which scientists, recruiters, admission officers and minority affairs and equal opportunity administrators from graduate programs, post- baccalaureate health professional programs, governmental agencies and health-related industries can interact with and recruit individual undergraduate students to their programs or available positions; 5) To encourage undergraduate participants to pursue careers in the biomedical research arena by exposing them to some of the rewards that can be enjoyed by research scientists; and 6) To initiate an efficient tracking program through which the effectiveness of symposia for undergraduates can be documented.